


Which Dragon Prince Character are YOU?

by AA_Batteries



Series: Character Keys [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: Another dichotomous key because I don't know what to do with life.





	Which Dragon Prince Character are YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> This show is absolutely amazing and I thought it deserved some credit.

1a: Female……………………………………………………………………………go to 2

1b: Not Female……………………………………………………………………....go to 8

2a: Adult……………………………………………………………………………….go to 3

2b: Not an Adult…………………………………………………………………..…go to 5

3a: Leader…………………………………………………………………………....go to 4

3b: Protector………………………………………………………………………....Lujanne

4a: Quiet……………………………………………………………………………...Amaya

4b: Not Quiet…………………………………………………………………………Sarai

5a: Teen……………………………………………………………………………….go to 6

5b: Not a Teen………………………………………………………………………..go to 7

6a: Hands on………………………………………………………………………….Rayla

6b: Play it safe………………………………………………………………………..Claudia

7a: Human…………………………………………………………………………….Ellis

7b: We all know you aren’t human………………………………………………....Ava

8a: Adult……………………………………………………………………………….go to 9

8b: Not an Adult…………………………………………….……………………..…go to 15

9a: Smart………………………………………………………………………….....go to 10

9b: IQ is questionable……………………………………………………….……...go to 14

10a: Sly………………………………………………………………………………..go to 11

10b: Clever…………………………………………………………………………....go to 12

11a: Trusted…………………………………………………………………………..Viren

11b: Untrusted……………………………………………………………………….Aaravos

12a: Leader…………………………………………………………………………..go to 13

12b: Follower…………………………………………………………………………Corvus

13a: Selfless……………………………………………………………………….....Harrow

13b: Selfish……………………………………………………………………………Runaan

14a: Selfless………………………………………………………………………….Gren

14b: Selfish…………………………………………………………………………...Soren

15a: Human…………………………………………………………………………..go to 16

15b: We all know you aren’t human……………………………………………….Bait

16a: Hormonal Teenager…………………………………………………………...Callum

16b: Innocent Child………………………………………………………………….Ezran

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for going through all that. Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment what you're character was. If there are other keys you would like me to do comment those too.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> (I am Rayla)


End file.
